What'd I tell you?
by RealLifeGemini
Summary: Percy's friends don't believe he has a girlfriend, because they've never met her. Now they do meet her when she and their friends from Camp Half-Blood come to pick Percy up from school to take him to camp. Kinda pointless and not very well thought out. T just because. Flames will be laughed at.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, but I do own any OCs.**

* * *

**What'd I tell you?  
One-shot**

"What's up, Percy!", My best friend (at school) Dylan yelled as he left the school and came to stand next to me his girlfriend, Sky. I was currently leaning against one of the trees in front of the school, waiting for Annabeth, Hazel, Jason, Leo, Nico, Piper, Thalia, and Rachel to come pick me up for Camp Half-Blood. I was pretty sure they were taking the camp van, but I might be wrong. It wouldn't be the first time Piper 'borrowed' a car.

"Hey, Dylan. Sky." I nodded to acknowledge them. Paul and Kenny (other school friends) were soon standing with us as well.

"What are we doing waiting around? It's Summer break!" Paul asked.

"I'm waiting for my girlfriend and our friends from the camp we go to." I answered, my eyes sweeping over the parking lot for the billionth time. I haven't seen Annabeth for almost two months.

"Give it up, Percy. We know your girlfriend's fake." Kenny rolled his eyes.

I glared at him, "I've told you before, and I'll tell you again. Annabeth is real."

Dylan shrugged, "Whatever you say, Dude."

There was a load vroom of an engine towards the parking lot, but I was too busy glaring at Kenny and Dylan to look. Everything went silent, then seconds later whispers spread through the crowd that had gathered outside of the school. Sky gasped, "Who are _they?_"

I turned to the parking lot to see eight people standing around a white van with a picture of a strawberry on the side. It was Annabeth, Nico, Jason, Hazel, Piper, Rachel, Leo, and Thalia. "Damn, those chicks are hot." Paul said as he stared, "Especially that blonde one."

I held back the urge to beat him to death and smirked as I agreed, "I wonder what they're doing here. I haven't seen them around the school before."

"I don't know, maybe they're here to pick someone up?" Kenny suggested. _Yeah,_ I thought,_ they are here for me._

Nico and Thalia seemed to be arguing, Piper and Jason were leaning against the camp van whispering quietly to each other, Leo was goofing around while Hazel laughed at him, and Annabeth was talking to Rachel (they were leaning against the van as well). I grinned as I watched my Friends, _I wonder how long it'll take them before they come looking for me._

Apparently, not long. Annabeth's eyes searched through the crowd and they soon met mine. She grinned and started walking towards me, then a figure blocked her path. It was Brady Calvin, our football team's quarterback. He flashed a smile at Annabeth and flipped his hair out of his eyes, "Hey, Babe. You, me, Saturday at the movies, you in?"

Annabeth smiled, "Guess my name right and we're on. You've got three tries, go."

Brady scrunched up his eyebrows in confusion, "Cathryn?" Annabeth shook her head, "Melanie?" Annabeth shook her head again, "Um... Britney?"

"Nope, now get out of my way.", Annabeth shoved past him and he stood frozen in shock, _Oooo, rejection!_

Annabeth stopped in front of me grinned. I returned it with a goofy smile, "Hey, Wise Girl."

"Hey, Seaweed Brain." She said back, "I've missed you." Then her arms were around my neck and her lips were against mine. My arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer.

"No, no, no!" I heard Thalia yell, "Save that for when we get to camp, Love Birds!", She pulled us apart.

I smirked at her, "Hey, cuz. How's life been treating you?"

"Terrible. Now come on, I wanna get out of here." She dragged me and Annabeth to the van.

Hazel smiled, "Hey, Perce. How was your year of being a random mortal at school?"

"Torturous, they made me do homework. Can you believe them?" I shivered in fake horror. Then I was greeted by the others, never letting go of Annabrth's hand.

"Wait! You'd date Fish Brain, but not me?!" Brady walked over to us.

"Fish Brain?" Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

"I'm the swim team captain." I shrugged.

Her eyes narrowed, "You don't cheat, do you?"

I rolled my eyes, "Of course not." I turned to glare at Brady, "Get out of here, Calvin."

"I don't think I will, Jackson." He smirked, "Your girlfriend obviously wants me, every one does."

I was about to step forward and punch him, when Annabeth held me back, "No Percy, he's absolutely right." She winked at me in a way that Brady couldn't see. Brady grinned in triumph when Annabeth held her hand out to him. He took her hand and she stepped closer, only to turn and flip him over her shoulder. He landed on his back with a loud 'oof'. I chuckled and everyone who saw (even the mortals) laughed or smiled. Annabeth glared down at him, "Don't _ever _talk to me or insult my friends, or I'll come back here and do more than just flip you." Brady scrambled to his feet and ran to his car. He quickly got in and drove away without looking back once. Me and my demigod friends were laughing so hard, that we didn't notice my mortal friends' approach.

"You know them?" Dylan's voice came from behind me.

"Yeah, these are the friends that I said were coming to get me." I replied, I pulled Annabeth forward, "And this is Annabeth, my _real_ girlfriend." Annabrth gave me a weird look, so I gestured to my Dylan, Sky, Paul, and Kenny, "They thought my girlfriend was imaginary." I looked back at the mortals, "What'd I tell you? She's real."

Annabeth smirked, "That sounds like something you'd do."

I glared at her, "It does not."

"Does too.", Her smirked widened.

"NO! Don't start that again!" Nico yelled, fear crossing over his eyes.

I groaned, "You guys don't let me have any fun."

Sky cleared her throat, "Can someone tell me what's going on?"

"Oh, these are my cousins, Thalia and Nico. The blonde guy over there is Jason, he's Thalia's brother. The girl next to him is his girlfriend, Piper. The red-head is Rachel. She went here freshmen year, remember? The guy pretending the bench is a surfboard is Leo. The girl telling him to knock it off is his girlfriend, Hazel. Questions?" I asked.

"Yeah, why is your cousin wearing a tiara?" Paul asked.

Thalia glared at him, electricity momentarily flickered over her skin. She stepped toward him so they were nose to nose, "It's a circlet, not a tiara. Get the facts straight before you speak, genius. Even Percy new what it was."

"Hey, I'm smarter than I was at fourteen!" I defended myself.

"Not by much." Annabeth smirked.

"What is it? Pick on Percy day?" I pretended to pout,

"Just get in the van and stop being a baby, before I strike you with lightning and laugh myself to Hades himself." Thalia glared and pointed to the van. Jason, Piper, Leo, and Hazel hurried in to escape her wrath. Nico scurried in next and I waved at my mortal friends before getting in with Annabeth. Thalia was the last to get in and she sat in the passenger seat. Rachel was in the driver's seat. Then we were on our way to the best place for demigods, besides Camp Jupiter.

**Back at the school**

"No, seriously. What just happened?" Sky asked, looking at Dylan. He shook his head a look of shock on his face.

Kenny blinked, "I have no idea. Maybe this is just a dream?"

Paul was staring where Thalia had been moments before, "I hope it wasn't a dream, that girl was _hot_! Do you think Percy would give me her number?"


End file.
